


One and two (is three)

by Mercia



Series: Femslash February 2019 [17]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Getting Together, Other, Polyamory, Pre-Poly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 22:39:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17837333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercia/pseuds/Mercia
Summary: Pairing suggested by: Cpt_murcaWhere Jemma and Skye are Bobbi's neighbours and definitely together, and Bobbi definitely wants to date them.





	One and two (is three)

**Author's Note:**

> Daisy is called Skye here because she doesn't know Cal and because she isn't SHIELD and all that jazzy hydra stuff doesn't exist.

Bobbi lives alone. And she likes it that way. It means she doesn't have to deal with messy roommates, or, failing that, tidy roommates which require her to be tidy too.

The apartment Bobbi lives in is SHIELD issued. Which, yeah, it doesn't exactly make Bobbi feel the most comfortable, considering they have no concept at all of privacy — she would know, she's one of them. Plus, it means that one in three neighbours are SHIELD too. Which is kind of the worst.

But it's close by the Triskelion, so terribly convenient, and everything down to her Wi-Fi is paid for by her employers. So, it's not like she was ever gonna turn it down. 

At the very least, there's a nice view. 

Bobbi is typing a report up on her laptop — work is work after all, and at least she can do some of it in her pyjamas — when there's the sound of knocking on her door. A smile slips onto her face.

“Just a minute!” she calls, finishing off her sentence and shutting the laptop. It's all very classified stuff, after all. 

Opening the door is good for a few reasons: she gets to stretch her legs for once, the only people that come knocking are Skye or Jemma or  _ both _ (Mack has been called away to the Sandbox for whatever reason.) Neither of them are SHIELD, Jemma's working as a university lecturer and Skye is an ethical hacker — which is  _ very  _ cool. 

Opening the door isn't great for one reason: Jemma and Skye are together, she knows because they share a flat and she's seen them kiss, and they are not together  _ with Bobbi _ . 

She checks the mirror in the hall briefly, throwing her unbrushed hair into a ponytail quickly. It's the best she can do being in her pyjamas.

She opens the door, smile tugging on her lips already. They seem to have that kind of effect, regardless of her personal feelings, Jemma and Skye are infectious in making people laugh air just in general feel better.

It's both of them today, which is, of course, doubly better and doubly worse. 

Jemma has three cups of coffee from their favourite place down the corner from here in one of those cardboard cup-holders, and behind her Skye is holding a paper bag of what smells like baked goods. 

“Hi,” says Jemma, smiling a little sheepishly as always. “You're not too busy, are you? Can we come in?”

“We have muffins!” Skye adds, holding up the bag. 

Bobbi laughs and opens the door wider to let them in. “Well, then I have to say yes.”

“You just love us for the coffee and food,” snickers Jemma, stepping through and making herself at home already. 

“Well, what else we got, Jems?” says Skye and presses a soft kiss to her hair.

Bobbi swallows down the lump in her throat and shuts the door behind them, smile painted on her face. They're so good together, so sunny, and bright, and perfect together. Even here in Bobbi's cluttered apartment where there's no question who she works for because there's the SHIELD logo plastered everywhere. 

She sets the coffee and muffins onto the coffee table, though, she knows already that Jemma's is tea and Skye's has too much cream and sugar and other stuff to be  _ actual coffee.  _ It's a debate neither of them will ever win or let up on, but they both know it amuses Jemma. Skye has fished extra blankets from the cupboard, and Jemma sets up Netflix, both used to the routine.

They settle on the couch, curled up, and goes to join them. It makes the stupid apartment feel more like home. 

Lately, they've been binge watching comedies. Brooklyn Nine-Nine, the Good Place, Parks and Rec. It's comfortable and fun. Skye is resting her head into Jemma's shoulder, their legs tangled together, and Jemma is leaning hers onto Bobbi's, breathing softly. She tries not to squirm at the proximity of it. 

“Hey Bobbi,” Jemma begins softly, after about seven episodes. She sees Skye subtly nudge her with her elbow. 

“Yes?”

“We were— “ and she pauses, biting her lip, and then she says, “Skye…”

Skye takes a breath and pauses the TV before episode eight before reaching for her girlfriend’s hand and squeezing it gently. Their eyes meet for a second before they look at her, and Bobbi can't help but feel she's intruding in some deeply intimate moment, somehow. 

“Look,” says Skye. “We don't want to make things awkward, we really love coming to see you Bobbi, but we really like you. And, we were wondering— “

“If you would like to go on a date. With us.” Jemma finishes, and looks down nervously. Skye squeezes her hand again.

Huh.

Jemma offers out her other hand to Bobbi, a nervous smile on her face, and she hesitates for a moment but takes it, and Skye reaches reaches to hold on as well. 

“That sounds nice,” she says, happy. 

In the apartment block Bobbi lives in, about one in three people are SHIELD. Bobbi wouldn't have it any other way. 


End file.
